I saw the sign 2
by Annjirika
Summary: Kairi finds a watch on the beaches of Destiny Islands and takes a little trip into the future. What she finds is completely unexpected. {{One-shot}} SK


_A/N: Chapter edited 2/24/05_

_z-z-z-z-z-z-_

"Where did you lose it?" Tidus asked, dusting the sand out of his dirty blonde hair.

Selphie rolled her bright green eyes at him. "If I knew _that_, I wouldn't have lost it now would I?" She asked sarcastically.

Kairi giggled but bit her lip when Tidus shot her a 'not- funny' look. "I was just trying to help." He said with an exasperated sigh. Selphie smiled despite herself.

"I know." She squeezed his hand. "I'm just kinda upset. That was my grandmother's necklace." She looked over the shoreline as though hoping it would magically appear. When it didn't she frowned.

"Its gotta be around here somewhere Selph. We'll find it." Kairi tried to reassure her but it only seemed to trouble her more.

"Yeah...I'm sure we will." Selphie shook her head and wrapped her arm around Tidus's middle. He kissed the top of her head and cast a sly grin at Kairi he led her off toward the waterfall. She was left alone to watch the ocean, which suited her just fine.

She heard Wakka a ways behind her as he yelled something derogatory to his silver-haired comrade. They were training apparently. Kairi turned to watch the boys in action. Riku expertly blocked each ball with his simple wooden sword. He'd traded in keyblades for a normal life...for now. When Wakka paused in his rhythmic ball chucking, Riku called "What? Giving up already?" and quickly put Wakka on the defensive.

Riku had obviously underestimated his friend because Wakka smirked and replied, "Yo, I never give up." He preceded to Riku a serious run for his money. Kairi laughed as the sure-footed, never fail Riku slipped on a rock and stumbled backward, yet still managed to block a hit from Wakka. He heard her laughing and looked in her direction. She waved.

He started to wave back but ended up ducking yet another ball from Wakka. His reflexes were still surprisingly sharp. "Cheap shot!" He called.

"All's fair in war, ya know?" Wakka replied with a shrug. The two went back to intense battle and Kairi lost interest. She shuffled along the shoreline, burying her toes in the sand.

Where was Sora again? Oh yes. She smiled at the memory of Sora's expression when his mom told him he had to stay inside and clean. Kairi couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. She really wished he were there with her, telling her corny jokes and threatening to dump her in the water. Ever since Sora came back, she'd taken special care to let him know how she felt. His absence had definitely taught her not to take anything or anyone for granted.

"Ow." She gasped as she stubbed her toe on something solid. She looked down and caught a glimpse of something shiny. Her heart jumped. "Selphie's necklace! Told you we'd find it-"She whispered as she bent to pick it up. Her fingers closed around it and realized it wasn't the necklace. It was a watch. "Where'd you come from?" She murmured, examining it. It was beautiful gold color with three heads and 10 hands. There were no numbers. "Strange..." She thought, turning it over in her hands. There was no inscription. She didn't remember seeing it around before and wondered whose it was.

Kairi clasped it around her wrist to admire the beautiful gold and envisioned that is was hers. It _did_ look pretty good...She sighed and started to take it off when she noticed a soft rushing noise. It grew louder and stronger within seconds, the breeze turning hurricane sized. She looked around the island and opened her mouth to yell for help when an overpowering white-hot burst of light exploded in front of her eyes. The force of the wind pushed her back a few steps but she kept her balance in direct defiance of whatever was trying to take her down.

Just as suddenly as the wind and light came it disappeared. She was standing...in the exact same spot she had been a few seconds earlier. Her dark blue eyes searched the island in confusion and she unconsciously rocked back and forth on the balls of her heels. The sun had been replaced by the moon, which sparkled down on the island, giving the water a silvery blue appearance. Her mind went into explanation mode and began to rattle off justifications.

_I have passed out and now I've woken up hours later...or I've been thrown into some sort of time warp. If I'd passed out, someone surely would have found me before night...this is a high traffic area. That leaves the time warp option._ Kairi wasn't exactly ready to accept this answer yet. _Maybe it would be better to put off trying to explain this...I have no idea where the last 10 hours went._

She surveyed her surroundings again. Nothing too different. "Maybe...maybe Riku would know..." She spoke out loud, knowing Riku's house was closest. Hearing her voice seemed to calm her pounding heart, reminding her that she wasn't dreaming. She almost wished she was dreaming.

Riku's house looked different but she couldn't seem to place what had changed...she hurried up the steps and knocked on the door, all while glancing out at the dark woods every few seconds, paranoid someone was watching. She quickly tore her eyes away. If someone _was_ watching her, she didn't want to know.

Kairi knocked on the door again then quickly crossed her arms over her chest uncomfortably. She hoped Riku would hurry up. When he didn't answer, she pushed the door open and let herself in. "Riku?" She called. Her voice sounded high and nervous and she scowled at her own weakness. "Riku?" She called again with a little more vigor. There was laughter from the kitchen. The giggling continued and there was familiar voice...She pushed the door open with a questioning "Riku?" but stopped short when she saw him.

Or at least, she thought it was him. Was she in the wrong house? The man turned...and Kairi gasped. It was Riku alright, but he was older. His features were a lot more matured; he looked to be in his early 20s. His hair was the same length and color, and his eyes were the same unmistakable pure turquoise. That time warp explanation was looking mighty good about now. It was then she noticed the pretty black and gray haired girl standing next to him. Kairi didn't recognize her at all.

"Help me already. Sora and Kairi will be here before long." Riku said as he leaned against the counter lazily. The girl smiled and squinted her eyes at him.

"I don't see you working either..." She said in a soft, teasing sort of voice. Their body language suggested there was more than dinner on their minds. Kairi couldn't seem to process what was happening. How was she coming to dinner soon...if she was already here?

"Riku." Kairi began, walking toward the two. Neither of them moved. It was as though they didn't hear her..."Or see me." She muttered as she jumped up and down in front of Riku's face. His beautiful eyes looked right though her.

The woman slipped her hand into Riku's and pulled him to her, away from Kairi. He willingly put his arms around her waist and growled softly. When the woman giggled, Kairi thought she was going to be sick. She ran out of the house, barely realizing she hadn't heard Riku's "Friend's" name.

She didn't care. All she needed was fresh air and to clear her mind. When did Riku get a girlfriend...where did she come from...would Kairi be stuck in this dream forever? Her confused and blind running led her right to the waters edge near Paopu Island. Her breathing slowed, as did her heartbeat while she took a few deep breaths of the salty air.

That was when she heard a soft, feminine laugh and a voice say, "We're outside." Kairi turned, almost afraid of what she might see. First she saw Sora with his long spiky brown hair and adorable cheesy grin plastered on his face. Kairi gasped quietly...he was so...so handsome. Sure Sora was cute back then, and he was hot now that they were both 17...but he proved that like wine, some things get better with age.

When Kairi managed to tear her gaze away, she spotted the blindfolded girl next to him. She had long auburn hair and wore a big grin. She realized with a sick yet awed feeling in her stomach that the blindfolded woman was...was her. When had her hair gotten so much more red?

_So I am in the future._ Kairi thought. _And Red is me…_

"So where are you taking me?" Red asked. Her hand kept a tight hold on his, probably for security, but Sora had his arm around her waist and his other hand was gripping hers for support. He wouldn't let her fall.

"Just wait...you'll see." Sora chuckled. Kairi watched with interest, forgetting her worries and fears and concerns. He led her up to the small island out in the water. Red lost her footing halfway there with a small squeak. Sora caught her with incredible ease. "Whoop. Careful." He warned good-naturedly.

Red shot him a mock-angered look. "Joke is over. Where're you taking me?" Her fall had obviously shaken her up. "We'll be late for dinner."

"I already told Riku we'd be a little late, don't worry about it. Trust me." Sora blew off her argument quickly. Kairi hurried behind the pair so she wouldn't miss a word. Sora led Red to the middle of the island and positioned her to face him.

A smile crept onto her face and Kairi heard her murmur, "Oh yeah."

"Oh? Oh what?" Sora asked suspiciously, eyeing her. She giggled and shook her head.

"Nothing." Sora didn't look convinced but didn't pester her anymore. Kairi watched as he slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. She realized what it was and stopped breathing completely. Sora was going to...propose?

He pulled her hand into his. "I wanted to do this right..." He muttered, looking up at Red.

"Do what?" Red asked, completely oblivious to everything. Sora told her to take off her blindfold and she did. Kairi started to back away. This wasn't right...She didn't want to see this yet. It would ruin everything. She couldn't seem to force her eyes away from the scene unfolding before her. Red's eyes fell onto Sora and she gasped.

_I don't want to see this!_ Kairi shut her eyes and took another step back. She misjudged the distance and slipped off the bridge.

_z-z-z-z-z-z-z  
_  
"Is she okay?"

"Back up, give 'er some air, ya?"

"What did she do? Just step off?"

"I don't know, I found her like this."

"What's going on?" A new voice joined the group. I recognized that voice. _Ow. It even hurts to think._ I groaned internally, struggling to move my body.

"Wait! She's waking up!" A female voice said excitedly. I felt a hand brush carefully against my cheek.

"Don't touch her Selph!" I recognized the voice as Tidus's.

"Sorry! She's scratched there...someone do that cure thing on her." Poor Selphie sounded panicked.

"Not yet. _Let her breathe_!" The shadows backed away. I forced my eyes open but quickly closed them again.

"Stupid sun." I muttered.

"Its too bright, someone block the sun." Yes, that intelligent remark was Selphie's.

"How do you suppose we do that?" Riku's unmistakable cool voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Move her?" Selphie suggested.

"No! She could be hurt!" Sora's deep blue eyes peered down at me, crinkling in amusement. He knew I was fine.

"Its not that big of a fall guys..." I sat up slowly but without much trouble. My friends were gathered around me, looking fairly relieved.

As soon as Selphie realized I was not dead, she fell forward and tackled me. "Thank God I thought...I thought you were...I don't know what I thought!" She exclaimed, squeezing the life out of me.

"Easy there." Sora appeared next to me, kneeling by my side. He grinned at me.

"Well if she wasn't hurt before, she is now." I heard Wakka laugh. I suddenly remembered everything that had happened. I looked down at my wrist, expecting to see the beautiful watch and saw...nothing. It was gone.

"Where's the watch!" I gasped, looking around. There was nothing but damp sand around me.

"What...what watch?" Selphie looked at Tidus questioningly.

"Don't look at me. I didn't see one.." He shrugged.

"I could have sworn..." I trailed off, realizing how crazy I probably sounded. Maybe I had dreamed it all...if I pushed this issue they might start thinking I was crazy so I decided to drop it. "Never mind. I think I was dreaming..." I quickly covered it up and breathed a sigh of relief when they all seemed to believe me.

"Well, stop staring. I'm fine!" I exclaimed after a moment of silence.

"Yup she's back." Selphie smiled brightly at me as she hopped to her feet. Tidus took her hand.

"Careful next time Kai." He warned as he led her away. Wakka and Riku followed, both readying their weapons to get back to battle. I was left alone with Sora...wait. Where was he?

"Sora?" I asked, looking over my shoulder. I saw him a few feet away, standing at the water's edge with his arms crossed. When he heard his name he shot a look over in my direction, that grin replacing his thoughtful expression. My heart jumped in remembrance of my 'dream'.

"You're okay? Right Kairi?" He asked. I contemplated telling him about the dream, about Riku and his mystery girl, about the watch and the wind and lights and...Sora.

"Help me up." I demanded and held out my arms like a 3-year-old. He rolled his yes but took the few steps over and took my hands. I bounced to my feet, looking up at him. He was still taller than I was...I smiled.

"What're you so happy about? Did you hit your head when you fell? And that's another thing, I've rarely known you to lose your balance. How did you manage to fall off the bridge?" He fired questions at me that I really didn't want to answer right now. I knew if I didn't answer though, he would pester me until I spilled.

So I did the first thing I could think of to shut him up. Okay, _maaaaybe_ I could have chosen a different route but I liked this idea better. I pulled his mouth to mine. At first he seemed to want away but I didn't give him up that easily. "What...did I...do to deserve...this?" He managed to ask between kisses. I laughed as I backed way, keeping my fingers intertwined with his.

"Just because." I replied simply. He squinted at me, his beautiful eyes curious. Once again he smiled and my knees weakened slightly.

"Well whatever I did..." He didn't finish his thought as we walk down the shoreline, hand in hand. I supposed I could keep my dream secret...for now.

_-z-z-z-z-z-z-z_

The End


End file.
